Father's Day in the Solo Household
by haleyskywalker2
Summary: The Title says it all! Includes a tiny bit of spoilers from Fate of the Jedi Apocalypse.


**Title: **Father's Day in the Solo Household

**Author: **Haleyskywalker2

**Characters:** Han, Leia, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin Solo

**Notes: **Warning for Spoilers from Fate of the Jedi Apocalypse. Also, I am sorry if it is a bit terrible, it has been a while since the last time I have written a story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Star Wars or any of these characters, George Lucas does. _

It was not a sunny day, but it was partly cloudy on Coruscant. People were already up doing their daily activities or other things since today was a day that has been celebrated every year.

One man did not want to get up that morning because of a long night he spent with his wife in a diplomatic meeting. Han Solo had no choice but to wake up when two small children came bargaining through the door yelling "Happy Father's Day!" The two kids jumped on the bed with hand-made cards in their small hands. The youngest child come wobbling in the room as fast as his small chubby legs could carry him with his mother following close behind him making sure he doesn't fall. With a little help from his mother, young Anakin Solo crawled on top of the bed with his brother and sister. He said in his own special baby language "Happy Daddy's day!" Han sat up in his bed and took Anakin into his lap. Jacen and Jaina were both excited and could not wait for their father o read their cards. They both kept asking their father to read one of their cards first.

"Alright, settle down you two." Han said. "I will read hmm, Jaina's card first."

Jaina was full of excitement as her father picked her card up and read it. On the outside of the card was a hand-drawn picture of Han and herself working on a ship that looked like the millennium falcon. On the inside which was written as best as a four year old could read: "Happy Father's day! I am so glad to has the bestest daddy!" The drawing on the inside was of Han and herself holding hands with a big heart around them.

During the time he was reading and admiring the drawings in the card, Jacen was complaining how Jaina is first in everything.

"Jacen settle, ladies first. I'll read your card next as long as you stop complaining." Han said while looking at his son. The only reply was "yes, sir" and Jacen was quiet.

After he was finished reading Jaina's card he looked up at her and pulled her into a hug. "Aw thank you sweetheart! I most definitely love the card! I love you!"

"I love you too daddy!" Jaina exclaimed while doing her best to get out of her father's bear hug. He let go of her, then looked at Jacen.

"Now, let me read your card buddy." Han said picking up the card from jacen's hand. On the front of the card was a drawing of what looked liked Han and underneath it read "Happy Father's Day to the greatest dad in all galaxies!" On the inside was a drawing of the whole Solo family together. There really was no writing on the inside other than "from your animal loving son, Jacen." Han looked up at his son with a grin on his face.

"You did an excellent job on these drawings. I definitely love the one with the whole family. Thank you son!" He then pulled Jacen into a bear hug. He quickly started to struggle to get out of the hug just like his sister. Han pulled away and looked at his youngest child. Leia quietly walker over to the bed and handed Anakin's card to Han. He looked at the card which was mostly scribbles except for the "Happy Daddy's day" written as best as a two year old could on the front of the card. He looked at Anakin who was now sitting beside him and pulled him into a gentler hug. Han then gently set his son back down on the bed.

"Thank you, son." Han bent down to whisper something in Anakin's ear. "I personally think your card is my favorite." Anakin looked at him with an enormous smile that could light up the entire galaxy.

"Hey, I heard that!" The twins exclaimed simultaneously glaring at their father.

"All your cards are my favorite." Han said getting up from the bed. "I believe I will set these on the dresser." He walked over to the dresser with the cards in his hand. The children watched as he set the cards standing up on the dresser. He then turned and looked at his wife who was leaning against the side of the bed.

"Alright, why don't you three go get dressed? Your father and I would like some alone time. Jacen and Jaina take Anakin and get him dressed. Once done just leave him in his play pin. Your father and I will be out momentarily." Leia said standing up.

Han gave each of them one last hug before Jaina picked Anakin up and left the room with Jacen close behind. Han closed the door before walking over to his beautiful wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Happy father's day my love." Leia said before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Years later after the wedding between Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo, Han was cleaning out a closet aboard the Millenium Falcon. He found an old box which he opened. Inside the box laid three cards from a father's day many years back. Han sat there on the floor and started reflecting on the past events of losing both sons and giving away his only daughter to a man she loved.


End file.
